The Difficult Target
by Ms. Wong
Summary: "Kau tahu dia tidak akan gagal. Dia selalu berhasil dalam misi-misinya." Awalnya, semua partner-nya beranggapan demikian. Namun kali ini—setelah dia menerima misi 'mudah' ini—apakah nantinya orang-orang akan tetap beranggapan sama? / "Kau menendangku!" / "Kau memukulku hingga beberapa kali!" / "Kau menciumku." / "Kau juga—apa?"
1. Chapter 1

Rona mentari yang masih jingga sudah menyapa kota Konoha beserta penduduknya. Aktivitas berupa toko-toko di pinggir jalan yang baru saja terbuka menambah suasana akrab di belahan kota tersebut.

Segerombolan gadis dewasa yang berlari ringan dengan mengenakan pakaian olahraga mini dan sapaan menggoda dari pria-pria yang kebetulan berjalan berlawanan arah sudah menjadi sebagian aktivitas yang tidak mengherankan bagi warga.

Nuansa tersebut jelas sangat terasa di dalam ruangan persegi yang tidak terlalu besar—tidak jauh dari tempat orang-orang yang sedang melakukan aktivitas rutin di luar. Namun ternyata, sinar mentari yang menerobos masuk melalui celah-celah ventilasi ruangan dan menembus tirai tipis tidak mampu membangunkan si empunya apartemen.

Bahkan suara ponsel yang sedari tadi berdering nyaring tidak dihiraukan olehnya. Bisa ditebak bahwa sang pemilik tempat itu memiliki sifat pemalas yang kentara.

Buku, minuman kaleng, baju, sandal, dan benda lainnya sama sekali tidak tertata rapi di tempatnya masing-masing—tersebar tak beraturan di seluruh sudut ruangan seakan perabotan di dalam rumah itu tidak berfungsi sama sekali.

Tidak cukup di situ saja kekacauan tersebut, di atas kasur—tepatnya di samping selimut yang bergunduk—juga terdapat berbagai bungkus makanan yang sudah kosong.

Ponsel yang sudah berhenti berdering, kini kembali bersuara seakan tidak menyerah untuk membangunkan seorang yang ada di dalamnya hingga terdengar erangan gusar dari dalam gundukan di balik selimut itu.

"Hallo…?"

Beberapa detik, pemilik suara serak itu masih terdiam di balik selimutnya. Hingga—mungkin—seseorang di seberang sana memberinya perintah atau peringatan, apa pun itu, pemilik apartemen tersebut terbangun dengan sangat tiba-tiba seraya mengerjapkan mata.

Helai-helai merah mudanya bergerak cepat seirama gerakan kepalanya yang terkejut mendengar lawan bicaranya di ponsel. Mata gadis—dia memiliki wajah cantik dan itu sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa dia adalah seorang gadis—itu masih buram karena penerangan yang sedikit minim tidak mampu menembus irisnya.

Sekali lagi, dia mengerjap. Lalu, gerakan selanjutnya, gadis itu mengangguk meskipun sadar manusia di sana tidak dapat melihatnya.

"Tentu saja aku mau!" serunya tegas namun dengan suara yang masih sedikit serak karena bangun tidur.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

_**AU, OOC, Typo, etc**_

_**-M for Language and Bloody-**_

(Terispirasi dari sebuah _film Hollywood_ yang aku sendiri lupa judulnya. Kalau tidak salah, _**Runaway Midnight**_, atau _**Midnight Runaway**_?)

**oOo**

Gadis bernama Sakura itu menguap lebar di dalam _truck_ kecil butut berwarna coklat gelapnya. Sebenarnya dia masih mengantuk, tentu saja. Itu bisa terlihat jelas dari mata hijaunya yang sedikit memerah, bahwa dia pasti hanya tidur tidak lebih dari tiga jam, malam tadi.

Telpon pagi ini sangat merugikannya namun juga menguntungkannya kelak; telpon itu sangat mengurangi jadwal istirahatnya yang memang tidak teratur, namun memiliki bayaran yang menggiurkan jika dia menurutinya.

Yah, biarkan dia merasakan pusing untuk sesaat namun akan mendapat ganjaran yang lebih dengan menjalankan misi yang terlampau gampang. Ya, misi yang terlampau gampang. Gadis bernuansa musim semi itu menyeringai, mengingatnya.

Misinya kali ini adalah: Menculik bocah yang bandel dan licin seperti belut.

_Oh_, _yeah_! Hanya seorang bocah? Seorang bocah melawan penjahat kelas menengah namun cukup tersohor macam dirinya?

_That's so funny_. Itu lucu sekali, bukan? Selicin-licinnya seorang bocah, sama sekali tidak akan lebih licin dan licik dari dirinya.

Baiklah, Sakura sama sekali bukan seorang gadis yang memiliki otak jahat tingkat tinggi seperti _mafia_, pembunuh bayaran, atau semacamnya. Namun dia juga bukan penjahat kelas rendahan seperti pencuri uang senilai seratus _dollar_. Itu terlalu rendahan.

Setidaknya gadis berparas ayu itu sering mendapatkan misi mencuri benda-benda mahal dan bernilai yang disimpan di dalam museum dengan penjagaan ketat, dan sebagainya. Itu membuktikan bahwa dia sama sekali bukan penjahat rendahan yang tidak menggunakan otak. Kerjanya benar-benar menyerupai seorang detektif namun dengan modus kejahatan.

Dan kali ini—sekali lagi—dia hanya ditugaskan menculik bocah ingusan.

_Ck_! Dalam prediksinya, dia hanya membutuhkan waktu setengah jam setelah sampai di rumah bocah itu, nanti. Tentu saja terlepas dari jarak yang harus dia tempuh yaitu tiga belas jam dari kota tempat tinggalnya.

Merasa harus melepaskan rasa pusing yang menjalar di kepalanya, Sakura menyalakan radio dalam _truck_-nya dengan volume keras. Sedetik kemudian dia mengangguk-angguk menikmati musik seraya mengembangkan senyum dan mengunyah permen karet favoritnya.

Rambut berwarna merah mudanya terayun dimainkan angin dikarenakan jendelanya dibiarkan terbuka. Tanpa terasa _truck_ berkecepatan santai itu sudah mulai keluar dari kota bersamaan dengan masuknya sang pengendara di kawasan perkebunan gandum, sebentar lagi akan sampai di perbatasan untuk menyelesaikan misi.

Dia akan kaya raya jika dia berhasil menyelesaikannya.

.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana, Sasori?" tanya seorang pria tua kepada salah satu _partner_-nya dari ponsel.

"Tentu saja saya berhasil, Tuan. Dia hanya gadis bodoh yang membutuhkan uang," jawab pria satu lagi yang dipanggil Sasori.

Pria berkeriput itu menyeringai lebar. Lalu tanpa mengucapkan salam atau ucapan pertanda selesainya percakapan, dia menutup _flip_ ponsel.

Sebelah mata pria itu yang tertutup sama sekali tidak mengurangi tatapan nakal pada wanita berpakaian terbuka yang duduk di sebelahnya. Bahkan dia sama sekali tidak tahu diri dengan usianya yang sudah lebih dari setengah abad untuk meniduri wanita yang sedang menggodanya, tadi.

Uang memang membutakan segalanya sehingga wanita itu mau ditiduri oleh lelaki hidung belang macam pria bernama Danzou tersebut.

.

.

.

Sakura mengeratkan mantel besar yang menempel di tubuhnya ketika dia memasuki ruangan ber-_AC_ yang akan ditempatinya untuk makan. Mata gadis itu menari-nari tanpa irama untuk mencari tempat duduk di dalam kedai ramen yang dia temui setelah menempuh perjalanan lama tanpa mengisi perut—hanya beberapa roti yang dibelinya di dalam _minimarket_.

Setelah yakin bahwa gadis itu menemukan meja kosong yang baru saja ditinggalkan oleh seorang pengunjung, dia melangkah cepat. Rasa lapar sudah menguasainya sehingga bisa saja dia tidak akan menjadi dia jika sedang lapar. Itu bahaya, bukan?

"Paman, buatkan aku satu mangkuk _ramen_ dan segelas _occha_!" teriaknya pada seorang pria tua yang sedang mencatat sesuatu, mungkin bon karena kebetulan sekali dia sedang berhadapan dengan salah seorang pelanggan.

Mendengar teriakan Sakura yang sama sekali tidak kecil—juga tidak pantas dilakukan oleh seorang gadis, kontan semua perhatian pengunjung tertuju padanya. Hening.

Sakura hanya memasang wajah _sok_ tidak berdosa seraya memandang ke luar jendela besar di sampingnya, mengawasi kemerlip lampu kendaraan yang melintas dan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang menuju tempat tujuan masing-masing. Tangan gadis itu tidak tinggal diam, memainkan sepasang sumpit dan sesekali memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Gadis itu juga bersenandung pelan menikmati aroma masakan yang terhidang di setiap meja dalam ruangan.

'_Benar-benar tidak sopan_,' pikir hampir semua pengunjung yang menatap Sakura.

Masih memasang tampang tidak tahu malunya, tatapan Sakura yang sebelumnya tertuju pada luar jendela kini beralih pada sekeliling ruangan. Nuansa Jepang jelas terasa di dalam kedai sederhana itu. Bambu hijau berbatang kecil terhias di sudut ruangan dan beberapa yang lainnya berhiaskan replika bunga sakura dan pohon _maple_ setinggi satu meter.

Keramaian khas kedai jelas terasa di dalamnya karena jam makan malam memang sudah tiba. Tampak beberapa pelayan merasa kewalahan karena ada saja beberapa pengunjung yang tidak sabar menunggu giliran ditawarkannya pesanan.

Saat mata Sakura tertuju pada sebuah kaligrafi berhuruf kanji yang menempel di dinding, seorang pelayan tiba-tiba saja datang dengan senyum ramah menghiasi wajahnya. "Ini pesanan Anda," katanya seraya memindahkan semangkuk ramen dan segelas _occha_ dari atas nampan ke atas meja. Sakura tersenyum sekilas kepada pelayan wanita tadi—membalas keramahannya.

Gadis itu lalu menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya dengan _produksi_ saliva yang meningkat karena perutnya sudah menagih asupan karbohidrat. Namun baru saja dia akan menyantap makanannya, tiba-tiba dia teringat akan sesuatu—bertepatan dengan melenggangnya si pelayan. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu lagi, dia melambai dan memanggil pelayan yang tadi mengantar pesanannya.

Setelah pelayan itu kembali mendekat dengan tanda tanya memenuhi wajahnya, Sakura kembali tersenyum seraya menunjukkan selembar kertas kecil pada pelayan berambut coklat itu.

"Nona, apa kau tahu alamat ini?" tanyanya.

Pelayan wanita itu menunduk seraya merebut pelan kertas yang tadi dipegang Sakura. Dahinya mengernyit saat matanya menangkap sebuah tulisan nama keluarga yang tidak asing baginya. Bahkan tidak asing bagi semua orang di kota tersebut. Bisa ditebak bahwa nama yang tertulis di atas secarik kertas itu adalah nama keluarga yang sangat disegani.

Selesai membaca tulisan itu, si pelayan menatap Sakura dengan seksama, lalu kembali menatap kertas. Menatap Sakura lagi, lalu menatap kertas. Tak urung sikap wanita itu membuat Sakura mengernyit heran. Ada yang salah dengan dirinya?

"Sebaiknya kau tidak ke sana jika kau tidak ingin sakit hati karena tidak diterima," kata wanita itu seraya mengembalikan kertas. Sama sekali tidak memuaskan pertanyaan Sakura.

Oh, ayolah! Tadi Sakura tanya apa dan wanita berprofesi pelayan itu menjawab apa?

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Keluarga itu hanya membutuhkan pembantu yang berbakat, yang benar-benar sudah direkomendasikan oleh tenaga penyalur, dan yang sudah profesional. Sedangkan kau…. Kuakui kau memang memiliki wajah yang cantik—sedikit, namun penampilanmu sama sekali meragukan untuk diterima menjadi pembantu mereka," setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, wanita tadi pergi begitu saja untuk kembali melakukan aktivitasnya.

Sakura mendengus kesal. Apa-apaan wanita tadi? Memangnya penampilan Sakura terlihat seperti gadis kelaparan yang benar-benar membutuhkan uang?

_Ups_! Ya … meskipun pernyataan tadi benar, hanya saja itu tidak benar-benar benar. Maksudnya, oh, lupakan! Sakura terlalu bingung untuk memaki pelayan tadi. Yang ada gadis itu malah kehilangan nafsu makannya.

Menaruh beberapa lembar uang—yang sekiranya cukup untuk membayar _ramen_ utuh tadi, gadis itu melangkah dengan bibir yang dimanyunkan dan menggerutu pelan.

Baiklah! Dia memang gadis yang membutuhkan uang. Dia juga sedang kelaparan. Tapi bukan berarti dia harus terlihat seperti gadis yang ingin melamar menjadi pembantu. Demi Tuhan! Dia adalah seorang pencuri, seorang penjahat. Penjahat yang bisa menari menggunakan pedang, penjahat yang bisa mematahkan tulang, penjahat yang bisa mencuri benda-benda berkelas, dan penjahat yang lihai menanamkan peluru di tubuh lawan.

_Yeah_! Seharusnya dia mengumpat seperti tadi kepada pelayan wanita itu agar dia ketakutan. Namun, oh … baiklah, baiklah. Lupakan!

Sakura kembali menaiki _truck_ dan menyalakan mesin. Gadis itu hendak menginjak gas namun dia kembali teringat akan sesuatu: Dia belum mendapatkan jawaban atas alamat yang ditanyakannya tadi.

_Oh my_…, betapa bodohnya dia. Kenapa Sakura tidak membenarkan perkataan wanita tadi dan berpura-pura untuk _keukeuh_ menjadi pembantu demi mendapatkan alamat yang dicarinya?

_Alamak_! _Poor_, _Cherry_.

Sebaiknya aku melanjutkan misi, pikirnya seraya mulai menginjak gas _truck_.

.

.

.

Setelah berpuat-putar selama dua jam dan bertanya kepada beberapa orang yang terkadang tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura—parahnya orang-orang itu tidak menjawab dan-dengan-disertai-seringai-meremehkan-entah-atas -dasar-alasan-apa—akhirnya gadis itu berhasil menemukan kediaman seorang bocah yang dia incar.

Gadis Musim Semi itu keluar, lalu menutup pintu _truck_ bututnya dengan keras, menimbulkan gebrakan yang jelas di malam yang sudah agak larut itu—tepatnya pukul setengah sebelas malam.

Sakura menyeringai menatap sebuah rumah besar yang beberapa meter berada di hadapannya. Lalu dia merogoh saku mantel untuk meraih ponsel. Memencet beberapa tombol dan menempelkannya di telinga, sahutan seorang perempuan sudah terdengar di sana. Sepertinya perempuan itu memang menunggu telpon darinya.

"Aku sudah menemukan rumah target," kata Sakura seraya mengunyah permen karet, kebiasaan yang disukainya.

"_Bagus_. _Kau harus masuk melalui dinding pembatas bagian belakang rumah itu dengan sangat pelan dan hati-hati_. _Jangan sampai ketahuan oleh penjaganya_," jawab seorang gadis dari seberang sana.

"Aku bisa saja memasuki rumah itu dari depan," kata Sakura seraya menatap rumah itu dengan waspada. "Tidak ada seorang penjaga pun di rumah itu, terlihat aman-aman saj—oh, tidak! Aku salah. Aku memang melihat dua orang penjaga, hanya saja … itu bukan masalah," dia melanjutkan dengan cepat. Pandangan matanya sama sekali tidak teralih pada rumah besar yang menjadi targetnya.

"_Apa kaubilang_?" seorang gadis di seberang sana nampak heran. "_Hanya dua_? _Kau yakin kau tidak salah rumah_?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Rumah yang menjadi target kita sangat besar, 'kan?"

"_Benar_."

"Dan memiliki … cat berwarna kuning, 'kan?"

"_Ben—tidak_!" gadis tadi menjawab cepat, membuat Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya. "_Bukan_. _Yang kulihat di sini rumah target tidak berwarna kuning_. _Tapi berwarna putih_, _semuanya putih_. _Sakura_, _mungkin yang kaulihat adalah rumah yang salah_."

Sakura berdecak sebal dan memutar bola mata. Gadis itu lalu membuang permen karet dalam mulutnya dan bersiap menggerutu pada _partner-_nya. "Ino, bisakah kau melacak sinyalku dan memberi tahu lokasiku sekarang? Belum apa-apa aku sudah melewati waktu yang kuprediksikan. Apa-apan misi kali ini? Menyebalkan." gerutunya.

Gadis yang dipanggil Ino tadi tidak menjawab dan keheningan terasa untuk beberapa saat. Namun Sakura sangat mengerti bahwa dia sama sekali sedang tidak mengacuhkannya.

"_Kau sudah kutemukan_," ucap Ino tiba-tiba, setelah sekian lama gadis itu menunggu. "_Sakura_, _kau sudah berada di hadapan rumah target_," lanjutnya.

Kini Sakura menggeram marah. "Apa kubilang? Bisa saja rumah yang kita maksud itu sama, 'kan? Cat bisa saja berganti dalam waktu beberapa jam, mengerti?" umpatnya marah.

"_Tidak_, _Sakura_. _Rumah yang kulihat di sini berwarna putih_. _Mungkin_…," Ino terdiam sejenak, "_bagaimana jika kau berbalik_?" perintahnya.

Sakura menuruti perintah sahabat sekaligus _partner_ kerjanya. Setelah tubuh gadis itu berbalik sempurna, matanya dibuat terbelalak oleh sebuah rumah yang agak jauh dari tempatnya dan terlihat sangat besar bahkan menjulang tinggi. Atap rumah itu bisa terlihat dari jarak Sakura yang tidak bisa dibilang dekat.

Sesudah pintu gerbang yang berdiri kokoh—menjelma menjadi satu-satunya akses masuk ke rumah itu, masih terbentang sebuah taman luas yang benar-benar luas bertumbuhkan pepohonan yang berjejer rapi mengiringi jalan. Sepertinya istana adalah sebutan yang pantas untuk tempat megah itu.

Oh, pantas saja Sakura dibayar mahal hanya untuk menculik seorang bocah. Ternyata bocah itu adalah anak dari pemilik rumah yang sangat besar. Seperti di film-film saja.

Dan juga … pantas saja pelayan yang ditemuinya tadi di dalam kedai ramen menyebutkan bahwa hanya tenaga profesional yang dapat bekerja di sana. Juga beberapa orang yang memberinya senyum meremehkan ketika ditanya mengenai alamat rumah itu. Sakura mengerti. Benar-benar mengerti, sekarang

"… _Ra_? _Apa kau masih di sana_?" suara Ino yang sedikit membentak, membuyarkan Sakura dari dalam ketakjubannya.

"Ya, aku di sini," Sakura menjawab seraya mengerjapkan mata.

"_Kau tentu tidak merasa asing dengan misi seperti ini_, '_kan_? _Sama seperti misi sebelumnya_, _kau diminta untuk mencuri sebuah benda_. _Anggap saja bahwa benda yang harus kaucuri sekarang adalah benda hidup berbentuk manusia_," kata Ino.

Sakura mengangguk meskipun Ino tidak melihatnya. "Tentu. Ini hanya misi rendahan. Hanya saja…," Sakura merasa ragu.

"_Apa_?"

"Hanya saja aku merasa misi ini akan sangat berarti—entahlah!"

"_Hey_, _sekarang bukan saatnya kau untuk curhat_. _Cepat lancarkan aksimu dan dapatkan bocah itu_. _Aku akan menjadi mata keduamu dari sini_. _Aku baru saja berhasil meng-_hack_ sistem yang ada di dalam rumah itu sore tadi_. _Sekarang_, _kendali ada di tanganku_."

Sakura kembali mengangguk lalu memasuki _truck_-nya. Gadis itu melepas mantel dan menggantinya dengan jaket kulit hitam ketat. Celana _jeans_ tetap melekat di kaki jenjangnya. Berbagai persiapan dia teruskan seperti memasang _earphone_, menyelipkan belati di tempatnya yang sudah terpasang di paha kanan, dan memasukkan _glock-17_—_shot gun_ yang selalu dia gunakan—di saku celananya.

Terakhir, dia menyiapkan borgol dan obat bius berbentuk cair untuk memudahkannya membawa target, nanti.

"Hey, Bocah. Aku tidak tahu apa dosamu, hanya saja … aku benar-benar membutuhkan uang, sekarang," gumamnya.

"Kalaupun kau akan mati nantinya, itu sudah bukan urusanku karena aku…," Sakura mengambil pistol bermerk lain yang sebelumnya berada di dalam tasnya, "… hanya bertugas…," dia mencopot bagian bawah pistol tersebut lalu memasukkan amunisi, "… untuk menculikmu."

_Trep_!

Pistol sudah berhasil diisi dan dia mulai beraksi, berjalan mendekati bagian belakang rumah yang agak jauh dari _truck_-nya terparkir.

.

.

.

"Gadis itu sudah beraksi, Tuan," Sasori melapor saat matanya tertuju pada sebuah monitor berbentuk peta. Suatu titik merah yang berkedip dan bergerak menggambarkan bahwa _gadis_ yang dia bicarakan memang sedang beraksi.

"Bagus," sahut Danzou. "Teruslah beri laporan perkembangannya padaku. Dengar. Aku tidak menerima laporan buruk," lanjutnya seraya tertawa pelan.

"Tenang saja, meskipun dia sangat mudah ditipu, namun gadis itu memiliki otak yang cerdas saat bekerja dan dia tidak akan menyerah. Dia selalu berhasil dalam misinya."

"Terserah apa katamu. Yang jelas, misi ini harus berhasil dengan cepat. Semakin cepat misi selesai, semakin banyak uang yang akan kuberikan padamu." Dan seperti biasa, tanpa salam dan tanda-tanda, pria yang menjadi _majikan_ Sasori saat ini menutup sambungan dengan tiba-tiba.

"Ino," panggil Sasori. Pria muda itu mendekati gadis berambut pirang yang sedang bekerja di dekatnya, lalu memeluk leher milik gadis itu dari belakang. "Tekankan pada Sakura agar misi ini tidak sampai gagal," perintahnya.

"Kau tahu Sakura tidak akan gagal," jawab Ino seraya melirik pria yang tengah memeluknya.

"Tentu."

.

.

.

Sakura berlari dari pohon cemara ke cemara yang lain—setelah berhasil memanjat tembok tinggi yang mengelilingi rumah besar itu—menghindari lampu besar yang terus bergerak mengawasi pergerakan mencurigakan.

"Aku sudah sampai di dekat tembok rumah. Aku harus ke mana lagi?" tanya Sakura pada _earphone_ yang melekat di telinganya.

"_Tunggu dulu_. _Jangan gegabah_. _Ada seorang_ bodyguard _di dekatmu yang sedang berkeliling_. _Teruslah bersembunyi di balik pohon dan tunggu perintah dariku_."

Sakura tidak menjawab lagi. Sementara itu Ino melihat monitor dari sebuah kamera pengintai yang berhasil di-_hack_ olehnya. Tidak ada gambar Sakura di dalam monitor namun dia tahu bahwa Sakura sedang bersembunyi di balik pohon. Ino terus mengawasi seorang pria bertubuh besar yang lama kelamaan berlalu.

"Baiklah, orang itu sudah menjauh dan kau sudah aman untuk memasuki pintu dapur," Ino memberi petunjuk dengan matanya yang sigap berpindah dari satu monitor ke monitor yang lain. "Tenang saja, aku sudah melihat dapur dan di sana sama sekali tidak ada siapa-siapa," tambahnya ketika dia tahu bahwa Sakura akan bertanya. "Pintu itu tidak jauh dari tempatmu sembunyi. Kau harus menjangkau dinding rumah dan kau bisa melihat pintu tersebut."

Sakura sedikit berlari dengan meringankan langkah untuk menghindari sorotan lampu. Ketika dia sudah berada di depan pintu dapur, gadis itu membuka jaket hitamnya. Dia bahkan sudah menyiapkan peralatan-peralatan untuk mereplika kunci dan membuka pintu.

Tidak diragukan lagi, dia adalah pencuri handal.

"Aku sudah memasuki dapur," katanya setelah pintu sudah terbuka. Gadis itu menggerayangi bagian belakang pantatnya dan meraih pistol untuk berjaga. Tentunya berada di dalam rumah lebih ketat dan berbahaya daripada di luar.

Setidaknya jika dia menimbulkan kebisingan atas suara peluru yang ditembakkannya, gadis itu sudah benar-benar terlatih untuk mengatasi musuh. Meskipun resiko yang ditimbulkan akan sangat besar.

Sakura terus berjalan mengendap atas instruksi yang diberikan oleh sahabatnya sementara Ino mengawasi. Terkadang dia merapat ke dinding, bersembunyi di balik vas atau guci besar, dan berbagai penyelinapan lainnya seperti memperlambat atau mempercepat langkah.

Sementara itu di ruangan lain yang juga terdapat berbagai sistem, komputer, dan peralatan elekrtonik canggih lainnya yang digunakan untuk mengawas, seorang pria berambut putih baru saja memasuki ruangan itu dan akan bertanya pada beberapa lelaki yang bertugas mengendalikan sistem tersebut.

"Apakah semuanya aman?" tanyanya penuh wibawa.

Salah seorang dari mereka melepaskan _headset_ dan berpaling ke arah pria yang bertanya tadi. Dengan sopan dia menjawab, "Tidak ada gerakan mencurigakan di dalam rumah ini. Sejauh ini semuanya aman, Tuan Hatake. Kami akan dengan sigap melapor jika ada keanehan."

Merasa kurang puas—juga untuk memantapkan jawaban dari bawahannya, pria yang dipanggil Tuan Hatake itu mendekat dan ikut andil memandang layar monitor satu persatu.

Benar, tidak ada gerakan mencurigakan di dalam rumah milik majikan mereka.

Tanpa mereka sadari … seorang gadis jenius sudah berhasil merusak peralatan canggih milik mereka.

.

.

.

Setelah Sakura berhasil melewati berbagai lorong, tangga, dan ruangan tanpa jejak juga tanpa kesulitan, tibalah dia di sebuah ujung koridor yang Ino perintahkan dirinya untuk berhenti berjalan dan memerhatikan sebuah pintu besar bercat coklat elegan.

Pintu besar itu berada tepat di hadapan balkon dan lampu besar berbahan kristal yang menyinari ruang megah utama di bawahnya.

"_Kau melihat ada sebuah pintu besar_?" tanya Ino.

Sakura mangangguk dan menggumamkan jawaban bahwa dia melihatnya.

"_Bagus_. _Kau harus memasuki pintu itu karena target berada di dalam sana_."

"Baiklah."

"_Tapi kau harus sangat berhati-hati_. _Ada sekitar lima orang berjas hitam di bawah sana yang sepertinya sedang bertugas mengawasi rumah_. _Kau akan sangat terlihat dengan jelas jika kau memasuki ruangan itu_."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Sakura bertanya tak sabar. Baru kali ini dia memasuki sebuah rumah yang benar-benar diawasi dengan ketat melebihi museum.

"_Mana aku tahu_! _Kau kan sudah sering melakukan hal seperti itu_! _Kenapa malah bertanya padaku_?" Ino membentak dari sana.

Mendengar bentakan dari Ino, gadis itu terdiam. Benar juga. Dia sudah terbiasa melalukan kejahatan dan sekarang, dia harus berpikir keras untuk sukses di kejahatan ini.

"_Sakura_, _di belakang_!" Ino berteriak keras sehingga spontan mambuat Sakura menoleh ke belakang.

_Emerald_ bulat gadis itu menemukan seorang gadis berseragam _maid_ yang akan berteriak. Dengan sigap, Sakura mengacungkan _glock-17_ miliknya lurus, tepat di kepala gadis yang berjarak sekitar tiga meter darinya, lalu gadis bermata hijau itu menempelkan telunjuk di bibir tipisnya. "Jangan berteriak atau peluru dalam pistol ini akan menembus kepalamu," ancam Sakura dengan seringai.

Gadis berseragam _maid_ yang ketakutan itu mengangguk dengan perasaan cemas.

"Ino, sepertinya aku mendapatkan ide yang cemerlang."

.

.

.

Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dengan penampilan yang berbeda. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu kini mengenakan seragam _maid_ yang dia pinjam paksa—lebih tepat jika disebut merampas—dari _maid_ yang tadi dipergoknya. Tentu saja dengan acungan pistol tepat di kepala gadis tidak tahu apa-apa itu agar dia mau menuruti perintah Sakura.

"Kau terlihat seperti gadis desa, Sakura," ledek Ino saat melihat penampilan Sakura dari kamera yang terpasang di dapur.

Mendengar ledekan dari sahabatnya, Sakura menatap tajam kamera dan mendekatinya. Gadis itu berkacak pinggang dan mengancam Ino, "_Jika aku sudah bertemu denganmu__, a__ku bersumpah akan membuatmu lebih parah dari ini_."

Ino hanya terkekeh geli mendengarnya.

Sakura kembali bergerak. Gadis itu mengambil kereta dorong berisikan sebuah hidangan dan sebotol minuman untuk dibawanya ke kamar target.

"_Setidaknya baju itu tidak kekecilan di tubuhmu_," Ino berkata lagi.

"Bisakah kau diam, Ino?" pinta Sakura. "Daripada kau terus mengoceh tidak jelas, apakah ada seseorang di balik koridor itu?"

"_Tentu saja ada_. _Dia adalah seorang pria bertubuh besar yang sangat menyeramkan_."

"Apa? Ino! Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya?" Sakura hampir berteriak ketika menanyakan hal itu. Dan tepat setelah kalimat tadi selesai dilontarkan, pria yang Ino bicarakan muncul dari balik koridor.

Pria yang dikatakan Ino lebih menyeramkan dari yang Sakura duga. Kulitnya sedikit gelap dan tubuhnya besar penuh otot. Seketika, nyali Sakura menciut melihat pria itu. Apa lagi saat—sepertinya—dia sedang menatap tajam Sakura dari balik kacamata hitamnya.

Sebisa mungkin Sakura menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

'_Awas kau_, _Ino_,' umpatnya dalam hati.

"Kau mau ke mana malam-malam begini?" suara besar yang sepertinya tertuju pada Sakura terdengar dari mulut pria itu.

Sedikit kaku, Sakura menoleh dan memaksakan seulas senyum. Benar juga, tidak masuk akal jika malam-malam begini dia mengantarkan makanan. Bukankah waktu makan malam sudah lewat beberapa jam lalu?

Saat Sakura sedang berpikir keras untuk jawabannya, tiba-tiba dia teringat pada nama target yang akan diculiknya, yang tercantum di atas alamat. Hanya saja dia benar-benar lupa nama yang tercatat di dalam tulisan itu. Yang dia ingat, itu adalah nama seorang lelaki.

"Tu-tuan muda memintaku untuk mengantarkan makanan ini … karena dia masih kelaparan," jawab Sakura akhirnya. Dalam hatinya dia berdoa agar gelagatnya tidak mencurigakan.

"Kelaparan?" Pria itu balik bertanya.

"Benar. Saat makan malam tadi dia hanya makan sedikit karena masakannya tidak enak. Begitulah katanya."

Pria itu mengangguk paham, lalu kembali berjalan melewati Sakura. Akhirnya gadis pemilik bola mata _emerald_ itu menghela napas lega dan kembali berjalan.

"Ino, apa _acting_-ku terlihat kaku?" tanyanya dengan suara lirih.

"_Lupakan itu_, _Sakura_. _Pria tadi memandangmu dengan seksama dan dia seperti sedang berbicara pada seseorang melalui _earphone. _Itu pertanda yang buruk_, _bisa jadi dia mencurigaimu_," kata Ino memperingatkan. "_Oh_, _tidak_! _Dia bahkan sudah memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jas. Dia seperti akan mengambil sesuatu_." Kini Ino terdengar sedikit panik.

Mendengar itu, Sakura menggigit bibir dan dengan perlahan, menggerakkan tangannya menggenggam tudung saji. "Dengar, Ino…," katanya. "Sepertinya setelah ini aku tidak terlalu membutuhkanmu."

"_Hey_, _Pinkie_! Senapanmu tertinggal," pria tadi berbicara memancing Sakura seraya mengacungkan sebuah pistol berwarna hitam.

Dengan sigap, Sakura berbalik dan melempar penutup hidangan ke arah pria bertubuh besar tadi, sehingga peluru yang ditembakkannya berbentur dengan besi yang dilempar Sakura.

Merasa ada kesempatan, Sakura mengambil kedua pistol yang ada di atas nampan—sengaja dia letakkan di situ—dan kembali berbalik untuk membereskan pengacau.

Tidak tinggal diam, pria tadi merapatkan tubuhnya di dinding agar lebih aman seraya kembali membidik lawannya.

"Cepatlah! Gadis ini sepertinya sudah sangat berpengalaman!" perintah pria itu kepada _partner_-nya melalui _earphone_ bersamaan dengan melesatnya peluru berbentuk lonjong yang tertuju pada Sakura.

Sakura berlari cepat dan kakinya berpijak pada sebuah vas untuk melompat berbalik. Seperti sedang berdansa, Sakura berputar dengan kaki di atas sementara kepalanya berada di bawah, melewati kereta dorong yang ada di bawahnya sehingga pelurunya melesat tepat di samping tubuh gadis itu—tidak tepat sasaran.

Saat Sakura berhasil mendarat di balik kereta dengan sempurna, satu dari dua _bodyguard_ yang tiba-tiba datang seraya berlarian dari belokan terkena peluru dari pria bertubuh besar tadi.

Sakura menyeringai. Seraya kembali berdiri, dia mengacungkan pistol ke arah satu _bodyguard_ yang masih hidup dan menembakkan amunisi tepat di kakinya bertepatan dengan gerakan Sakura menendang kereta dorong ke arah berlawanan untuk menghantam perut si pria besar.

Merasa ada celah, Sakura berlari cepat menuju tangga untuk memperdekat dirinya dengan target. Berkali-kali dia berhadapan dengan pengawas rumah dan berkali-kali juga dia berhasil menghindarinya dengan begitu _apik_.

Terkadang untuk menghemat amunisi, gadis itu melumpuhkan lawannya dengan tendangan, pukulan, atau melempar benda apa saja yang tertangkap indra penglihatannya. Bahkan tidak jarang Sakura mengerahkan segenap tenaganya untuk mengangkat lawan yang sudah lumpuh dan melemparnya ke lawan yang lain.

Dan tibalah saatnya Sakura berada di depan pintu yang sejak awal menjadi target misinya. Merasa tidak mau membuang waktu, dengan melawan musuhnya menggunakan pistol di tangan sebelah kiri, pistol sebelah kanannya dia gunakan untuk menembak tepat di kunci pintu agar bisa terbuka.

"Jangan bergerak!" Sakura berseru waspada ketika pintu sudah terbuka dan menampakkan seorang pria yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya dililit handuk. Pria itu hanya mengangkat tangannya waspada tanpa memperlihatkan emosi sedikit pun di wajahnya.

Entah disadari atau tidak, Sakura sedikit bersemu merah kala menyadari seorang di dalam ruangan target tersebut sedang memamerkan tubuh indah berbentuknya.

Beberapa _bodyguard_ yang tadi sedang menodongkan pistolnya ke arah Sakura, kini menurunkan senjata saat melihat gadis licin itu sedang mengacungkan senjatanya kepada sang pemilik rumah sementara sebelahnya lagi sedang berayun pelan, menodong mereka.

Sakura berjalan ke samping kanan, semakin mendekati pria yang hanya mengenakan handuk itu. Pandangan matanya beralih awas dari para _bodyguard_ dan kadang berpindah pada pria itu. "Kau pemilik rumah ini?" tanya Sakura.

Pria berwajah rupawan itu tidak menjawab.

Merasa gemas, Sakura berlari sigap mendekati pria itu hingga berada tepat di belakangnya. Gadis ayu itu melingkarkan tangan di leher pria yang lebih tinggi darinya tersebut dan menempelkan moncong pistol tepat di rahang keras milik si pria.

"Sedikit saja pergerakan dari kalian, maka peluru milikku akan menembus otak pria ini. Selesai dengannya, berikutnya adalah kalian," Sakura mengancam dengan wajah galak.

Berhasil. Satu per satu para _bodyguard_ itu mundur selangkah demi selangkah.

Sakura menyeringai dan berbisik di telinga pria yang ada dalam sandraannya, "Perintahkan anak buahmu untuk menutup pintu dan meninggalkan kita berdua."

"Apa kau berniat memperkosaku?" tanya pria itu tanpa beban. Sama sekali tanpa beban.

Mendengar sahutan dari pria itu, sontak saja mata Sakura membesar. Apa-apaan dia? Jangan-jangan pria berambut hitam kebiruan tersebut bukannya merasa takut saat Sakura melingkarkan tangan di lehernya, malah merasa … err … keenakan?

"Lakukan saja perintahku!" Gadis pemilik tubuh sintal itu sedikit menggeram dan semakin menekankan moncong pistol di rahang sandranya.

"Kalian, tutup pintunya dan pergilah," perintah pria itu seraya mengibaskan tangan dengan tenang.

Dengan sedikit keraguan, akhirnya mereka menuruti perintah tuannya.

Setelah pintu tertutup dan menyisakan mereka berdua, tanpa sadar Sakura sama sekali belum melepaskan lingkaran tangannya di leher pria itu. Atau … gadis itu sengaja? Entahlah.

"Apakah kau benar-benar ingin memperkosaku?" pria dalam _pelukan_ Sakura kembali menanyakan hal yang sama.

Dengan sangat tiba-tiba gadis itu melepaskan _pelukan_-nya dan berjalan menjauh dengan pistol yang masih ditodongkan kepada pria tampan tersebut. Jika diperhatikan, pria berkulit pucat itu benar-benar tampan. Dan Sakura sama sekali tidak menampik pendapat itu.

"Ino?" panggil Sakura kepada _partner_-nya. "Ino, apa kau mendengarku?" Sakura kembali memanggil sahabatnya saat dia tidak mendapat sahutan.

"_I-iya_, _Sakura_. _Aku di sini_," sahut Ino dengan suara gugup yang tidak bisa disembunyikannya. Gugup. Ya, Gugup. Entah gugup karena apa.

"Ino, kau bilang bahwa target kita berada di dalam kamar ini."

"_Iya_, _benar_. _Target ada di dalam ruangan itu_. _Apa kau sudah memasukinya_? _Bukankah di situ ada orang_?"

"Apa kau tidak bisa melihatku?" Sakura balik bertanya seraya menyentuh _earphone_-nya. Pandangan gadis itu awas, sama sekali tidak berpaling dari seseorang yang ada dalam ruangan yang sama dengannya.

"_Tentu saja tidak_! _Bagaimana mungkin ada sebuah kamera pengintai di dalam kamar pribadi, Sakura_?"

Sakura terdiam seraya masih waspada pada pria di hadapannya.

"Hey! Di mana anakmu?" tanya Sakura pada pria berambut _raven_ di hadapannya. Dia mematikan sambungan sejenak agar Ino tidak mendengarkan percakapannya dengan pria itu.

"Hn? Anakku?" pria itu balik bertanya. Mendapat jawaban berupa anggukan dari Sakura, dia menyeringai seksi. Sangat seksi dan sensual. "Kau belum melahirkannya," jawabnya seraya menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Benar-benar tidak ada ketakutan sama sekali di garis wajahnya.

"Aku serius! Di mana anakmu!?" Kali ini Sakura membentak.

"Aku juga serius."

Dengan sangat kesal Sakura menarik pelatuk pistol dan menembak atap tepat di atasnya. "Jawab!"

Kembali, pria tadi hanya menyeringai seraya berjalan santai menuju _spring bed_ dan duduk di atasnya.

Kali ini Sakura merasa geram. Pria bertubuh atletis di hadapannya benar-benar membuat gadis itu marah karena sudah membuang waktunya. "Aku tanya sekali lagi, di mana anakmu?"

"Apa kau tidak salah rumah?" alih-alih menjawab, pria menyebalkan itu malah balik bertanya kepada Sakura dengan nada yang kelewat tenang dan dengusan meremehkan. "Gadis bodoh," lanjutnya lirih

"Aku mencari anakmu yang bernama…," gadis itu menghentikan kalimatnya dan membuka rok _maid_ untuk merogoh saku _hot pants_-nya. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang dia cari, dia kembali menodong si pria menyebalkan itu. "… Uchiha Sasuke," lanjutnya.

Pria tadi mendengus menahan tawa seraya menggeleng pelan tanpa menyahut pertanyaan Sakura—bahkan tidak ada niat menyahut sama sekali. Dan gerakan sederhana itu entah mengapa membuat pemilik sepasang _emerald_ indah tersebut menelan saliva-nya gugup, benar-benar gugup. Oh, sebenarnya siapa yang berperan sebagai penjahat, di sini?

"Kau!" Sakura menggeram. "Aku sudah bersikap serius padamu sejak tadi dan kau hanya menganggapku badut?"

"Kau mencari Uchiha Sasuke? Benarkah kau mencarinya?" Kali ini pria itu berwajah serius. Entahlah ada sesuatu apa yang membuatnya mengubah raut wajah dengan tiba-tiba.

Sakura mendecih menanggapinya.

"Dia ada di sini."

"Kalau begitu keluarkan dia!" Sakura kembali membentak marah. Pria itu sepertinya benar-benar berniat membuat Sakura meledak.

"Hanya saja dia bukan anakku," pria itu mulai menjelaskan—menjelaskan dengan setengah-setengah—membuat Sakura mengernyit bingung karenanya. Apakah gadis itu salah memasuki rumah? Tapi pria itu baru saja berkata bahwa bocah yang menjadi target Sakura ada di ruangan ini. "Dia adalah anak ayahku," lanjut pria berambut mirip pantat ayam itu.

Sakura berjengit. Merasa dia hanya dipermainkan oleh lawan bicaranya, dengan sigap Sakura mengambil belati yang menempel di pahanya dan melemparkan belati itu hingga menancap dengan sempurna pada tembok yang ada di belakang pria tersebut. Naasnya, ternyata Sakura sengaja menggoreskan luka—yang panjang dan lumayan dalam—pada bahu kanan pria yang baru saja melecehkannya itu.

Demi apa pun yang ada di dunia ini, dia sedang dalam misi, bukannya sedang bermain ke rumah kawan lama.

Pria tadi menggeram menahan sakit seraya berusaha menghentikan pendarahan yang menimpanya. Ternyata gadis yang ada di dalam satu ruangan yang sama dengannya itu bukanlah gadis yang penakut dalam mengambil tindakan. Dia harus lebih berhati-hati setelah ini.

Sakura menyeringai melihat lawannya lumpuh. "Di mana bocah bernama Uchiha itu?" dia kembali bertanya.

"Ada perlu apa kau denganku?" Suara pria itu menyerupai desisan karena masih merasa sakit.

"Aku tidak ada perlu denganmu. Aku ada perlu dengan bocah bernama—"

"—Uchiha Sasuke. Itu aku," jawabnya. "Dan aku adalah seorang pria dewasa, bukan bocah seperti dalam dugaanmu, Bodoh."

"Kau..." Sakura menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. "... Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Apa pendengaranmu kurang bagus? Ya. Aku. Adalah. Uchiha. Sasuke," tegasnya kesal.

Selanjutnya, Sakura tidak tahu lagi harus berkata dan berbuat apa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Sophie's Note**_: Ini adalah _draft_ yang hampir membusuk karena disimpan selama berbulan-bulan. Atau bahkan setahun? Intinya udah lama lah. Jadi, maaf karena tulisan dan deskripsinya nggak jelas. Aku males ngedit. #dibuang

Aku hanya mencoba peruntungan dengan menjamah _genre_ baru setelah lama nggak nulis. Sebelumnya aku cuma berkutat di _genre romance_, _humor_, _hurt_/_comfort_, dan _genre mainstream_ lainnya. Ini adalah pengalaman pertamaku nulis kaya gini. Jadi mohon dimaklumi.

Dan soal Sasuke ... maaf aku bikin dia keluar dari garis _IC_. Habisnya aku pengen bikin dia agak-agak gimanaaaaaa gituh! #halah.

Terakhir, barangkali ada yang mau ngasih kritik, saran, atau apa pun itu, bisa dituangkan ke dalam _review_.

_**Sankyuu vo Riding**_.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Ino_? _Ino_? _Ino apa kau mendengarku_?"

"Hentikan, Sasori. Sakura membutuhkanku." Gadis pirang bernama Ino itu berusaha melepaskan pria berambut merah yang sejak tadi memeluk dan mencari kenikmatan dengannya.

"Tapi aku lebih membutuhkanmu. Kau tahu itu."

Mendesah menahan nikmat akibat dari hujaman Sasori kepadanya berupa kecupan-kecupan di leher, Ino kembali bersuara. "Ingat. Sakura masih kekasih sahmu, Sasori. Aku tidak mau dia mengetahui hal ini."

Sasori terdiam, menghentikan kegiatannya seketika. Sepasang _hazel_ milik pria itu menatap tajam Ino, tidak suka bagaimana _kekasih lain_nya mengingatkan hal tabu tersebut.

"_Ino_, _apa kau di sana_?" Suara Sakura kembali terdengar dalam ruangan penuh komputer yang ditempati Ino dan Sasori.

Pria berambut merah itu menggeram pelan ketika suara yang dikenalnya terus memanggil nama _kekasih lain_nya. Dengan berat hati, Sasori melepaskan _cengkeramannya_ pada Ino dan membiarkan gadisnya kembali bekerja.

"Maaf, Sakura. Aku baru saja dari kamar mandi," dusta Ino seraya melirik Sasori yang balik menatapnya dingin. Terang saja pria itu marah karena kegiatan mengasyikkannya diganggu oleh gadis yang sudah membosankan baginya. Dan itu selalu. Sakura selalu mengganggu kebutuhannya dengan Ino. Sangat menyebalkan.

"Ino, apa Sasori ada denganmu? Aku ingin bicara dengannya," pinta Sakura.

Ino menatap Sasori sejenak. Mengerti akan apa yang dibicarakan _kekasihnya_ dengan kekasihnya—karena memang dia bisa mendengar suara Sakura—Sasori meraih _headset_ yang baru saja dilepaskan Ino.

"Ada apa, Sakura-ku?" Dengan sangat spontan pria itu mengubah suaranya menjadi sangat lembut, suara yang sangat disukai Sakura.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

_**AU, OOC, Typo, etc**_

_**-M for **__**Profanity**__** and **__**Violence**__**-**_

.

_**Special Thanks to**_:

Seiya Kenshin, **ShifukiKafudo**, Tsurugi De Lelouch, **Liby Qyu**, Chichoru Octoba, **white moon** **uchiha**, aguma**, akasuna no ei-chan**, Dei' Re-kun, **kHaLerie Hikari**, Magenta Flow, **Natsuyakiko32**, Andre Uchiha, **uchiharuno susi**, sasusaku forever, **yamaneko achil**, sasusaku uciha, **Aku**, Rey-chan, **Saga desu**, agezia, **Karasu**, ocha chan, **HazukiFujimaru**, hachiko desuka, **SasuSakuSasoGaa**, iya baka-san, **furiikuhime**, salsalala, **dheeviefornaruto19**, cheryxsasuke,

.

**oOo**

"Sasori, kau bilang bahwa misiku kali ini adalah menculik seorang bocah, bukan?" Sakura bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria yang mengaku bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Pria itu kini sedang membalut lukanya sendiri sebisanya dengan kain dan tangan Sakura tetap setia menodongkan pistol ke arahnya.

"_Iya_, _benar_. _Tentu saja seorang bocah_ … _seperti kita_."

"Apa maksudmu 'seperti kita'?" Sakura menuntut penjelasan.

"Hey, _Gadisku_, _apa kau tidak mengerti_? _Yang memberikan misi ini adalah seorang pria tua—Danzou_, _kau kenal dia_, '_kan_?—_dan bukankah itu berarti jika dia melihat orang yang lebih muda darinya dia pantas manyebutnya bocah_?"

Sakura terdiam. Ada perasaan tidak nyaman yang menyergap pikirannya saat ini. Entah mengapa sebagian hatinya mengatakan bahwa dia tengah dimainkan. Namun dia sama sekali tidak berani menduganya. Tidak berani. Bukankah Sasori masih mencintainya? Itu yang sering dia katakan pada Sakura.

Tapi, kalau memang yang harus dihadapinya adalah pria dewasa, kenapa mereka—Sasori dan Ino—tidak langsung mengatakannya? Terlebih Sasori, kekasihnya. Kenapa pria bermata _hazel_ itu tidak menjelaskan semuanya dengan rinci sekaligus memberikan fotonya, malah mengatakan Ino yang akan menunjukkan semuanya dan dijamin akan langsung bertemu dengan target?

Baiklah, nyatanya Sakura memang bisa langsung berhadapan dengan target. Hanya saja...,

"Kenapa kau tidak menjelaskannya sejak awal?" Sakura menyuarakan isi hatinya.

"Hey, _Cantik_, _kupikir kau sudah mengerti apa arti kata itu_."

"Tapi … tidak ada salahnya jika kau menjelaskan, bukan? Apa kau berniat menipuku?" Mulai ada kegelisahan saat Sakura bertanya mengenai hal itu. Bahkan dia sudah menurunkan tangan yang sejak tadi mengacungkan pistol ke arah Sasuke dan berpaling darinya—melupakan pria itu.

"_Tidak…. Tidak_! _Sekarang begini saja_, _kau sudah menggunakan tenagamu untuk sampai ke rumah itu dan kau tidak mungkin kembali dengan tangan kosong_, '_kan_? _Jadi_, _ada baiknya jika kau menyelesaikan misi ini atau kita semua akan dalam bahaya_. _Kau tahu bahwa Danzou bukanlah orang sembarangan_."

"Jika dia bukan orang sembarangan, kenapa dia memerintahkanku untuk misi ini? Kenapa tidak menyuruh _bodyguard_-nya saja yang memiliki tubuh lebih kekar dan berjumlah banyak?"

Sasuke baru saja selesai membalut lukanya ketika dia mendengar ada sedikit isakan di antara ocehan Sakura pada seseorang yang dia hubungi. Melihat kelakuan gadis itu, dia menggeleng seraya mendengus pelan. Benaknya bertanya sesuatu: Apa benar gadis bodoh itu adalah penjahat ulung? Jika memang benar, seharusnya dia waspada. Sasuke bisa saja memukul atau membalas perbuatannya ketika dia lengah, bukan?

Bahkan gadis itu sama sekali sudah tidak fokus pada targetnya. Menyedihkan, pikir Sasuke.

Benar juga! Merasa ada celah, Sasuke mulai berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan mengendap. Mungkin saja dia beruntung bisa kabur dari ruangan itu atau minimal dia harus bisa menjangkau pemukul _baseball_ dari dalam lemarinya untuk memukul Sakura. Setelah itu dia akan memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk membuang gadis bodoh itu entah ke mana.

Oh, rencana menyedihkan yang sama sekali bukan Uchiha. Tapi, meskipun pria tampan itu adalah pemilik nama Uchiha, bukan berarti dia harus melawan Sakura sembarangan, 'kan? Gadis merah muda itu membawa senapan, ingat?

Sakura mengusap matanya yang sedikit berair saat sepertinya orang yang berada di seberang sana sudah memutuskan sambungan _wireless_. Kembali _emerald_ bulat milik gadis itu menatap galak Sasuke dan menodongkan pistol pada—

—tunggu! Mana pria tinggi itu?

Dengan sigap mata Sakura beralih pada seluruh ruangan namun dia sama sekali tidak menemukan pria itu. Bahkan tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Sasuke baru saja keluar ruangan melalui pintu besar di depan sana. Apakah pria itu memang memiliki kecepatan seperti setan?

Baru saja Sakura akan berlari keluar dari kamar tersebut, tiba-tiba saja dia merasa ada yang menarik tangan kanannya dan menikung tangan gadis itu di pinggangnya. Orang yang sama sekali tidak Sakura ketahui itu merebut pistol di tangan kanan Sakura dengan paksa dan langsung menodongkannya di pelipis gadis itu.

Beruntung Sakura masih memiliki satu pistol lagi di tangan kirinya sehingga dia pun punya kesempatan untuk menodongkan pistol di kening orang yang menyandranya.

"Jadi, apakah kita saling mengunci?" Napas hangat pria itu menerpa telinga Sakura saat dia bertanya. Suaranya terdengar seperti alunan bernada bariton yang mampu membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya pasti melayang. Termasuk Sakura yang saat ini sudah sangat mendegupkan jantungnya dengan kencang.

Gila! Punya pesona apa pria ini hingga Sakura bisa sangat gugup begitu?

"Kau berniat membalas perlakuanku padamu tadi, Uchiha?" Sakura balas bertanya ketika dia sudah menyadari siapa pria yang menyandranya.

"Bedanya, aku tidak berniat memperkosamu," seringainya.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka, saat ini. Hanya ada deru napas yang memburu dari masing-masing individu yang berada di ruangan tersebut. Entahlah apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke namun Sakura sendiri sedang memikirkan cara bagaimana agar dia bisa lepas dari jeratan pria memesona itu. Bagaimanapun juga, lawannya kali ini adalah pria tinggi dan bertubuh atletis yang kemungkinan lebih kuat dari dirinya.

Merasa segala sesuatunya sudah sesuai dengan perhitungan, Sakura mulai beraksi. Dengan kecepatan yang dia latih sejak lama dia berbalik dan menjauh untuk kemudian menendang lawan dengan kaki kirinya sekuat tenaga.

Refleksi Sasuke ternyata cepat sehingga dia sempat menangkis tendangan Sakura yang tertuju pada bahu kirinya. Pria itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di samping tubuh untuk melindunginya dari serangan mendadak tersebut.

Saat Sakura sudah berdiri tegak dan menghadap Sasuke seraya kembali menodongkan pistolnya, Sasuke masih dalam posisi membungkuk dan itu tentu saja sangat tidak menguntungkannya.

Sakura menyeringai. "Kau kalah cepat. Jatuhkan pistol itu dan menyerahlah. Kau sedang berhadapan dengan penjahat yang cerdas, kau tahu?" perintah Sakura.

Sasuke bergeming sejenak. Setelah dia mendapat gertakan dari Sakura untuk yang kesekian kali, pria itu menunduk perlahan untuk melepaskan senapan yang tadi digenggamnya. Selanjutnya, dia menuruti aba-aba Sakura yaitu menendang benda beramunisi tersebut.

Sepertinya keberuntungan memang berpindah-pindah antara dua orang berbeda _gender_ itu. Seperti yang sudah lalu, kini Sasuke yang memiliki kesempatan untuk menendang dagu Sakura yang sebelumnya menunduk untuk meraih pistol.

Katanya cerdas, tapi memungut pistol malah menghilangkan kewaspadaan seperti itu. Dasar, gumam Sasuke dalam hati seraya menyeringai.

Kesempatan tersebut sepertinya memang berpihak pada Sasuke terbukti dari terlemparnya Sakura hingga punggungnya membentur _buffet_ yang tidak jauh dari mereka. Kontan saja akibat ketidakseimbangan itu, senapan yang digenggamnya terlempar entah ke mana.

Sasuke kembali bergerak, berinisiatif untuk benar-benar membuat gadis licin itu takluk dalam serangannya. Dia melompat menerkam Sakura yang berniat bangkit dari jatuhnya. Otomatis saja posisi pria itu berada di atas Sakura, sekarang.

Akhirnya aksi saling pukul dan tampar pun terjadi di ruangan itu. Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengindahkan nasihat mendiang ibunya yang mengatakan seorang pria tidak boleh memukul wanita apa pun kondisinya.

Namun kali ini Sasuke sama sekali tidak salah. Bukankah dia sedang dalam bahaya?

Serangan dua manusia itu masih berlanjut hingga keduanya sama-sama mengeluarkan peluh dan bernapas gusar demi membela diri. Kadang Sakura yang berada di atas dan Sasuke yang menerima pukulan, terkadang juga posisi berbalik.

Pada intinya, mereka sama-sama memiliki kekuatan yang besar.

.

.

.

"_Grh_! _Apa-apaan kau_? _Lepaskan_!" teriak Sakura dari dalam sana. Beberapa _bodyguard_ yang merasa masih memiliki kewajiban untuk melindungi tuannya, berjengit heran tatkala mereka mendengar suara-suara aneh yang muncul dari ruangan itu.

"_Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu_," sahut seorang pria yang terdengar sangat familiar di telinga mereka. Tentu saja karena dia adalah atasan yang selama ini berkuasa penuh atas rumah tersebut. "_Aku sudah lama_…," suaranya terdengar lelah dan terputus, "… _tidak menikmati hal ini_."

"Tuan Hatake, sepertinya tidak seharusnya kita berada di sini," usul salah satu dari mereka kepada _bodyguard_ yang terlihat lebih tua. Bukan hanya _bodyguard_, tapi pria bernama Hatake itu adalah pimpinan semua anggota di dalam rumah tersebut. Singkatnya, dia adalah kaki tangan Sasuke.

Hatake hanya menempelkan jari telunjuk di bibirnya dan kembali fokus pada kegiatannya _menguping_.

"_Aangh_! _Kalau begitu _… _uhh_," suara Sakura terdengar lagi. "… _baiklah_. _Ngh_!"

Keringat dingin mulai mengalir di pelipis semua _bodyguard_ yang berdiri tegap di depan pintu itu tatkala selanjutnya suara geraman, erangan, dan teriakan seorang gadislah yang mendominasi dan terkadang disusul suara seorang pria yang mengaduh lirih.

Tak jarang salah satu dari mereka menelan _saliva_ karena tegang—memikirkan apa yang _dilakukan_ oleh dua manusia berbeda _gender _di dalam sana. Ingat, mereka memiliki jenis kelamin berbeda yang artinya ... _bisa saling mengisi kekosongan_. Itu yang dipikirkan oleh _bodyguard-bodyguard_ tersebut.

"Tuan Hatake, aku yakin bahwa _boss_ kita baik-baik saja. Bahkan mungkin lebih baik dari biasanya. Bisakah kita—"

"—_Aaaaaaaaaaaargh_…!"

Serentak, semua _bodyguard_ di situ saling melempar pandang satu sama lain saat mereka mendengar lolongan dari _boss_ mereka.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di dalam sana?

Merasa penasaran, dengan cepat pria Hatake itu bergerak untuk mendobrak pintu yang memang sudah tidak bisa tertutup sempurna—masih ingat, 'kan, bahwa Sakura sudah menghancurkannnya?

Sekejap, semuanya hening ketika melihat posisi dua orang itu yang terlihat begitu ekstrim: Sakura sedang berada di atas tubuh Sasuke dan pria tampan itu _memeluk_nya. Ekstrimnya lagi, bibir Sakura berada di sisi sebelah kiri kepala Sasuke dan tangan si pria sedang _mengelus_ rambutnya. Lebih ekstrimnya lagi, mereka benar-benar berkeringat. Oh! Bahkan Sasuke masih mengenakan handuk yang beruntungnya sama sekali belum terlepas.

Menyadari ada yang memerhatikan, Sasuke dan Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap garang kepada para _bodyguard_. "Jangan ganggu kami!" teriak mereka kompak, seperti sudah terencana.

"Benar, bukan, Tuan Hatake? Sebaiknya kita tinggalkan mereka."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari pemimpin _bodyguard_ itu, mereka semua berlari menjauh dan Hatake kembali menutup pintu lalu menyusul mereka. Gila! Pria bernama lengkap Hatake Kakashi itu telah mengganggu _kesenangan_ tuannya. Bisa-bisa dia akan dipecat setelah ini.

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa gadis itu tidak hanya mengalahkan pertempuran melawan kita tapi juga _pertempuran_ melawan Uchiha-_sama. _Apa kau tidak melihatnya, tadi? Dia berada di atas dan Uchiha-_sama_ berteriak keras karena _kehebatan_-nya," kata salah satu dari mereka antusias. Selanjutnya, entah mengapa sekumpulan _bodyguard_ yang sangar itu menjelma menjadi ibu-ibu arisan yang tengah bergosip.

.

.

.

"Sebaiknya kau menyerah, Uchiha!" geram Sakura berusaha mencekik leher pria itu sementara kedua tangannya berhasil dicengkeram oleh korbannya.

"Setelah kau menggigit telingaku? Enak saja!" belanya tidak mau kalah.

"Kau juga sudah menjambak rambutku hingga rontok, kau tahu?"

"Kau duluan yang menamparku!"

"Kau memukulku sebelum ini!"

"Kau menendangku!"

"Kau memukulku hingga beberapa kali!"

"Kau menciumku."

"Kau juga—apa?" Sakura terbelalak hingga gerakannya terhenti. Dan itu adalah kesempatan bagi Sasuke untuk mengguling Sakura dan kembali memosisikan gadis itu agar dia berada di bawah—seperti sebelumnya.

"Kau mengaku saja bahwa saat kau menggigit telingaku…," Sasuke mengambil napasnya yang tersengal. "… kau mencuri kesempatan untuk menciumku, 'kan?" lanjutnya payah. Tenaganya benar-benar habis karena gadis itu. Sial! Sakura benar-benar seperti monster.

"Kau juga berkesempatan membelai rambutku dengan modus menjambaknya. Iya, 'kan?" Sakura masih tidak mau kalah padahal tubuhnya sudah terkunci oleh tubuh kekar Sasuke.

"Hey…," Sasuke melirihkan suaranya.

Mendengar itu, Sakura merasa terhipnotis untuk berhenti dari rontaannya dan memerhatikan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh pria di atasnya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku," pria itu memperingatkan. Masih dengan suara lirihnya.

Sakura terdiam. Benar juga. Mereka sama-sama kuat. Entah Sakura yang terlalu kuat atau pria itu sengaja mengalah untuk bisa mempermainkannya atau bagaimana. Gadis itu sendiri tidak tahu. Namun sebagian hatinya mengatakan bahwa pria itu bisa saja membunuh Sakura dalam sekali kedipan jika dia berniat.

Sepi masih menyelimuti mereka dan kedua orang itu masih saja bertahan dalam posisinya—Sasuke yang duduk di atas perut Sakura. Napas mereka beradu, sama-sama memburu karena tenaga yang mereka keluarkan begitu besar.

Sakura merasa bahwa misinya benar-benar harus berhasil karena dia sangat membutuhkan uang. Jika pria di atasnya itu lolos, sama saja artinya dia menyerahkan nyawa pada Tuhan. Tidak! Itu tidak boleh terjadi.

Sakura mengambil napasnya dan sedikit menoleh ke arah kiri untuk merilekskan diri. Beruntung sekali pria berklan Uchiha itu tidak menyerangnya lagi.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah ide muncul begitu saja ketika matanya menangkap sesuatu yang sepertinya bisa digunakan untuk menyelesaikan semua itu.

Dengan sangat samar, tangannya bergerak menuju dinding yang kebetulan dekat dengannya. Sementara itu mata hijaunya menatap sepasang oniks menawan yang ada di atasnya, seakan berusaha menghipnotis pria tersebut.

Sasuke bergeming menatap sepasang danau hijau jernih di bawahnya. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah menduga bahwa dirinya akan melihat mata seindah itu. Bahkan dia benar-benar sadar bahwa dia terperangkap di dalam sana. Terbukti dari adanya pantulan dirinya di dalam _emerald_ indah itu. Hey, Sasuke, ingatkah kau bahwa dia musuhmu?

Detik berikutnya, Sasuke mengerang karena merasakan sakit yang luar biasa menyergap tengkuknya. Tanpa dia mau, tubuhnya limbung hingga menindih Sakura; tidak sadarkan diri.

"Tak kusangka ternyata kau bodoh," kata Sakura senang seraya melirik Sasuke. Setelahnya, _emerald_ gadis itu tertuju pada pemukul _baseball_ yang digunakannya barusan untuk menghilangkan kesadaran Sasuke dengan cara memukul tengkuknya secepat yang dia bisa.

Dia lalu mendorong tubuh Sasuke agar dirinya bisa bangkit, kemudian Sakura berjalan tertatih menuju lemari untuk mengambil pakaian Sasuke dan kembali mendekati pria itu, berusaha mengangkat tubuh kekarnya yang berat. Selanjutnya, Sakura menyeret kakinya sembari memapah Sasuke dengan sisa tenaga yang dia miliki.

Sama sekali tidak diduganya bahwa misi kali ini benar-benar merepotkan...

... dan belum berakhir. Entah akan ada halangan apa lagi di depan sana.

.

.

.

"_Sebaiknya kaukenakan pakaianmu_." Suara itu antara ada dan tiada ketika memasuki gendang telinga Sasuke. Semuanya serasa berputar, dan … berjalan. Tunggu! Berjalan?

"Hey!" Sasuke terkesiap, seketika terbangun dari ketidaksadarannya. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah jalanan petang dan dirinya sadar bahwa dia sedang berada di dalam sebuah … mobil butut?—Yang dikemudikan oleh Sakura yang kini sudah berganti kostum.

"Kau…!" Suaranya tercekat saat disadari kedua tangan miliknya tidak bisa bergerak bebas. Sial! Gadis itu memborgol kedua tangan Sasuke, rupanya. "Apa kau…," Sasuke menunduk, memeriksa 'milik'-nya apakah masih aman atau tidak. "… baru saja menelanjangiku?" tanyanya pelan.

Sakura yang sedang menenggak minuman dari botolnya, tiba-tiba menyemburkan cairan bening itu saat mendengar tuduhan Sasuke. Tidak hanya itu, kemudinya juga lepas kendali karena keterkejutan Sakura. Akibatnya, mobil yang mereka naiki sempat keluar jalur untuk sesaat.

Pria ini benar-benar sembarangan! Memangnya Sakura terlihat seperti gadis mesum, apa?

"Kau boleh saja menuduhku memperkosa kucing, tapi jangan sekali-kali menuduhku telah menelanjangimu. Kau bahkan tidak menggairahkan," gerutu Sakura tidak terima.

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau membiarkanku memakai handuk begini? Kenapa kau tidak memakaikanku baju?" tanyanya sinis seraya membuang muka. Entah membuang muka untuk apa, hanya saja Sakura sempat melihat ada seringai nakal di bibir sensualnya. "Aku yakin kau pasti sempat mengintip-_nya_ saat aku tidak sadar," lanjutnya. Nada bicara pria itu sangat santai seakan hal yang dia bicarakan adalah hal biasa.

"Mengin…. Apa? Oh, tolonglah. Bisakah kau berhenti memikirkan hal _semacam itu_? Menjijikan!" seru Sakura sengit. "Dan bagaimana mungkin aku memakaikanmu baju? Itu artinya…. Argh! Sudah, sudah! Sebaiknya kenakan pakaianmu!" perintahnya galak.

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa? Bagaimana bisa aku memakai baju sementara tanganku diborgol begini?" Sasuke bertanya gusar namun masih mempertahankan wajah _stoic_ miliknya. Detik kemudian, pria dengan sejuta pesona itu kembali menyeringai saat menatap Sakura yang tampak konsentrasi dengan kemudinya. Lagi, dia mencoba menggoda gadis itu. "Atau jangan-jangan kau memang sengaja—"

"—Baiklah! Baiklah!" Sakura memelototi Sasuke sejenak, lalu merogoh saku _jeans-_-nya untuk mengambil kunci. "Lepas sendiri!" perintah Sakura seraya menyerahkan kunci borgol pada musuhnya.

Hening sejenak saat Sasuke berusaha melepaskan borgol dengan usahanya. Sedikit sulit karena pencahayaan yang minim dan posisinya yang tidak stabil. Jalanan aspal yang sedikit banyak berlubang membuat mobil yang mereka tumpangi tidak bisa seimbang.

Jika terus begini, mata Sasuke bisa pusing dan dia akan terlihat bodoh di hadapan gadis yang bodoh.

"Hey…," panggil Sasuke dan hanya disahuti lirikan sekilas oleh Sakura. "Bisakah kita berhenti sejenak? Aku perlu konsentrasi dan lampu untuk membuka borgol ini."

"Aku bukan budakmu. Maaf."

Sasuke mendesah seraya menyandarkan punggungnya di jok yang sudah sedikit lapuk. Apa dia memang harus selalu menggoda Sakura? Toh sepertinya gadis itu suka jika digoda terus menerus olehnya.

"Sepertinya memang benar bahwa kau menginginkanku telanjang begini—"

"—Aku tidak mendengarkan—"

"—terbukti dari kau yang tidak mau—"

"—dan tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan—"

"—menghentikan mobil ini. Jika memang tidak, lalu kenapa kau—"

"—Aku tidak terpengaruh—"

"—tidak mau menuruti perintahku—"

"—oleh kata-katamu—"

"—sepertinya benar setelah ini kau akan memperkosaku—"

"—Baiklaaaaaaah!" Sakura berteriak. Ya, hanya itu yang jelas. Hanya teriakan Sakura-lah yang jelas terdengar karena sedari tadi mereka mengatakan semua kalimat di atas itu secara bersamaan; berebut. Oh, salahkan mereka jika kalian tidak bisa mendengarkan—menangkap maksud dari pertengkaran mereka itu.

"Baiklah aku akan menghentikan mobilku dan kau bisa mengganti bajumu secara leluasa!" Gadis pemilik sepasang mata _emerald_ itu mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan mengerem mobil secara mendadak tanpa melihat ke sisi jalananan. Tatapannya galak menembus mata elang milik tawanannya.

"Bagus." Sasuke memberi seringai meremehkan. "Lagipula jika aku mengganti pakaianku di sini, kau pasti—"

"Berhenti berkata seolah aku adalah gadis mesum!" Untuk kesekian kalinya, Sakura memberikan tatapan galak kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengedikkan bahunya sekali dan beranjak membuka pintu untuk keluar. Dirinya berjalan ke arah semak-semak dengan membawa pakaian sebisanya.

Sesampainya di sana, Sasuke kembali berusaha membuka borgol. Hanya saja kali ini tidak sesulit di dalam mobil karena meskipun pencahayaan tetap minim, keadaannya tidak labil seperti sebelumnya.

Selesai dengan borgolnya, Sasuke mulai bergerak mengenakan pakaian yang disediakan Sakura. Hmm…. Gadis itu cerdas juga, bisa mengambil pakaian Sasuke secara … _lengkap_.

"Selesai. Saatnya kembali memborgol diriku dan masuk ke…," Sasuke menghentikan kalimatnya saat dirasa dirinya sadar akan sesuatu. Sepasang oniks milik lelaki itu mengawasi borgol dalam genggamannya….

"Sial…! Sejak kapan aku menjadi bodoh? Seharusnya kesempatan ini kugunakan untuk berlari, bukannya berniat kembali memborgol tanganku dan menyerahkan diri padanya!" umpatnya seraya menatap Sakura tak suka dari kejauhan.

Bahkan saking merasa bodohnya, dia sendiri lupa bahwa Sakura tadi memborgolnya dengan posisi tangan di depan tubuh. Bukankah tadi itu artinya dia punya kesempatan untuk memukul Sakura? Sepertinya kebodohan Gadis Musim Semi itu menular padanya.

Pria pemilik rambut model pantat ayam itu meremas borgol dalam genggamannya dan mendekati gadis yang sudah berani menculiknya itu. Dirinya bersumpah akan membalas dendam atas perlakuan gadis itu padanya. Menghancurkan fasilitas rumah, merusak pintu kamarnya, melukai lengan, dan terakhir dia menculik dirinya dalam keadaan memalukan; diborgol dan—setengah—telanjang.

"Kau," Sasuke memanggil setelah dirinya sudah berada di sisi pintu mobil Sakura.

Tanpa balas menatap Sasuke, Gadis Musim Semi itu malah memerintahkan Sasuke untuk kembali memasuki mobil dan melanjutkan perjalanan. Itu sama saja artinya dengan menyuruh Sasuke menyerahkan diri, bukan?

Ck! Tidak semudah itu.

"Hey, Nona. Siapa namamu?"

Sakura berjengit. Apa-apaan korbannya ini? Dia seperti seorang pria yang sedang mengganggu wanita murahan di tengah jalan terjal dan sepi ini. Ditambah posisi tangannya yang menyender di atap mobil begitu. _Yack_!

"Namaku tidak penting karena besok kau sudah berada di dalam peti jenazah. Jadi, cepatlah masuk. Tidak baik mengulur-ulur waktu, apalagi waktu milik Malaikat Pencabut Nyawa. Dia masih memiliki jutaan makhluk bumi yang harus dijemputnya," sahut Sakura asal. Kunyahan permen karet di mulutnya membuat gadis itu terlihat err … liar? Maksudnya, liar dalam artian sulit untuk ditaklukkan.

"Kaupikir aku mau menuruti perintah darimu? Jangan mimpi. Sebelum ada yang membunuhku, kau akan kubunuh terlebih dulu." Sasuke mengancam dengan suara yang—bisa-bisanya—sangat tenang.

"Kalau begitu lakukanlah!" Sakura balik mengancam.

Setelah sedikit mendengus dan menyeringai—kebiasannya, tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Sasuke membuka pintu kendaraan Sakura dan menyeret paksa gadis itu agar keluar dari mobilnya. Tentu saja Sakura yang kalah sigap terjerembab ke tanah.

Gadis yang masih dalam posisi terjatuh itu berguling dan menggerakkan kakinya untuk kemudian menendang kaki kiri Sasuke dari samping. Sasuke tak sempat mengelak namun juga dia tidak lengah terlalu lama. Kakinya hanya tertekuk dan dengan cepat dia kembali bangkit.

Dia memiliki rencana lain selain menghajar Sakura. Menurutnya gadis yang dia tidak ketahui namanya itu benar-benar merepotkan jika diajak ber-_duel_.

Baiklah, kembali ke keadaan di mana kini Sasuke sedang berusaha menarik tangan Sakura yang terus berontak. Hingga akhirnya entah perjuangan ke berapa, Sasuke berhasil menarik tangan gadis licin itu dan menekuknya ke belakang pinggang.

Oh, tidak! Posisi mereka saat ini benar-benar menyeramkan. Sasuke tepat berada di depan Sakura. Bukan, bukan! Bukan hanya tepat, tapi tubuh mereka sudah menyatu. Menyatu dan saling berhadapan.

_Ck._ Dan hal ini sukses membuat pria pemilik sejuta pesona itu kembali menyeringai. Sepertinya menyenangkan sekali saat menggoda penjahat _abal_ macam Sakura.

Karena Sasuke tahu bahwa Sakura pasti tidak akan diam, dia mendorong gadis itu—masih dengan posisi yang sama yaitu menekuk tangan Sakura di pinggang bagian belakang gadis itu sendiri—untuk merapat ke mobilnya. Alhasil benturan pelan antara punggung Sakura dan pintu mobil pun terjadi.

"Kau lupa sesuatu, Tuan…." Sakura balas menyeringai pada seringai remehan dari Sasuke. Gadis itu lalu mengayunkan tangan kiri untuk memukul wajah lawannya namun rupanya Sasuke benar-benar tidak mau kalah, di sini. Dia berhasil menangkap pergelangan tangan Sakura dengan mudah.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka, sejenak. Hanya ada degupan jantung yang entah mengapa saling terdengar dari kedua individu itu dan deruan napas yang memburu. Tidak ada yang tenang, sama sekali.

"Saat di kamarku … aku tahu bahwa kau berusaha merayuku. Iya, 'kan?" Sasuke menatap Sakura intens, berusaha membuat lawannya takut dan takluk.

"Cih…! Tanpa kurayu pun kau sudah terpesona padaku." Gadis itu berpaling, menatap _background_ di belakang Sasuke yang hanya berupa hamparan padang pasir dan satu-dua pepohonan kering.

Entah disengaja atau tidak, Sasuke menaikkan tangan kiri Sakura—yang sebelumnya berhasil ditangkap—ke atap mobil yang itu artinya Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kepada gadis dalam cengkeramannya tersebut.

Sakura sedikit mendesah saat dirasanya Sasuke semakin menghimpit tubuh mungil gadis itu. Apa dia akan…. Tidak! Tidak! Imajinasimu terlalu tinggi, Sakura.

"Dengar…! Kau menculikku. Aku laki-laki dan kau perempuan. Kau membawaku ke tempat tidak berpenghuni begini. Terakhir, yang tidak boleh kaulupakan…, aku adalah lelaki normal." Sangat disengaja. Sangat disengaja ketika di akhir kalimat tadi Sasuke sedikit mendekati telinga Sakura dan menghembuskan napasnya di sana. Ugh! Bikin iri saja!

"Apa-apaan kau?" Sakura berteriak seraya mencoba memberontak.

Memandang Sakura sekilas, Sasuke akhirnya berjalan menjauh, melepaskan Sakura yang sekarang sedang mengatur napas sedemikian rupa. Gila! Lama-lama Sakura bisa terbunuh karena kehabisan napas jika berlama-lama dia berdekatan dengan Sasuke.

"Biar aku yang mengemudi," kata Sasuke seraya membuka pintu mobil. Terang saja hal itu membuat Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Hey, bagaimana mungkin penculik dibawa oleh yang diculik? Sebenarnya yang berprofesi sebagai penjahat di sini itu siapa, sih?

Ketika Sakura hendak melangkah untuk merebut kemudi yang sudah dikuasai oleh tawanannya, dia merasa ada sesuatu yang menjerat tangan kirinya.

"Oh, _God_…." Sakura menggeleng seraya menatap horor pada _roof rail_ mobilnya. Dia…. Dia baru saja dijebak oleh pria setan itu.

"Selamat berolahraga, Nona Galak," ucap Sasuke seraya mengeratkan genggamannya pada kemudi mobil. Detik berikutnya dia menyalakan mesin, memasukkan gigi, dan dengan perlahan menginjak gasnya—memutarbalikkan mobil.

Besok pagi, tubuh Sakura pasti hanya tinggal tulang dan kulitnya saja!

"Lepaskan borgol ini dari tangankuuuuuuu…!" teriak Sakura seraya berlari mengimbangi mobil yang dilaju oleh Sasuke.

Gila! Bagaimana mungkin Sakura tidak sadar bahwa saat Sasuke sengaja menghimpit dan mengangkat tangannya tadi adalah untuk memborgol tangan gadis itu dengan _roof rail_ mobilnya?

.

.

.

Sakura sudah benar-benar kehabisan napasnya ketika dirasa sudah tiga jam dia dalam posisi begitu. Sasuke memang mengendarai mobil Sakura dengan kecepatan sedang. Hanya saja berlari selama tiga jam tanpa henti pasti membuat Sakura sangat kelelahan. Tidak hanya Sakura. Siapa pun yang berlari selama itu tanpa istirahat rasanya pasti akan mati.

"Tolong hentikan, Uchiha…," Sakura mengatakan seuntai kalimat itu dengan susah payah. Napasnya serasa habis dan paru-parunya seakan mengecil. "A-aku…. Aku benar-benar lelah," lanjutnya.

Seakan tak mendengar, Sasuke malah bersenandung lirih seakan menikmati musik _rock_ yang dia dengar dari radio yang ada di mobil Sakura, satu-satunya fasilitas yang menonjol dalam mobil butut itu.

"Uchiha…," Sakura kembali memanggil melalui suara payahnya. Dia pasti akan mati setelah ini.

"Baiklah…." Sasuke menyerah. Dia lalu mengecilkan volume radio dan memelankan laju mobil sehingga kini Sakura berjalan. "Beritahu aku jalan pulang," pintanya.

Sakura terdiam. Antara memikirkan permintaan Sasuke dan masih mengatur napasnya yang tersengal. Saat Sasuke meliriknya melalui cermin, kondisi gadis berambut merah muda itu benar-benar menyedihkan. Tubuhnya mengilap oleh keringat dan pakaiannya basah. Wajahnya juga sedikit kotor oleh debu padang pasir.

"Atau aku akan mempercepat mobil ini dan membiarkanmu mati. Aku tidak akan takut karena kau bukan siapa-siapaku, ingat?" kata Sasuke lagi.

Mengingat sepertinya ancaman Sasuke bukan main-main, Sakura mengangguk. Urusan dia akan dipenjara karena dilaporkan Sasuke, atau dimarahi habis-habisan oleh kekasihnya dan Danzou, itu akan dia pikirkan nanti. Yang jelas, saat ini dirinya benar-benar tersiksa.

"Bagus…." Sasuke menaikkan alis lalu mengerem mobil Sakura. Dia membuka pintu dan mempertahankan posisi duduknya sejenak untuk menikmati pemandangan yang membuatnya merasa puas tersebut. "Kau terlihat sangat seksi dengan keringat itu," katanya santai.

Sakura menatap pria itu penuh benci. Dia berjanji dia akan membalasnya jika sudah punya tenaga, nanti.

"Oh, ya. Satu lagi. Siapa namamu, Nona Galak?"

"Apa kau akan menyeretku lagi jika aku tidak menjawab?"

"Begitulah…."

Sakura memutar bola matanya jengah. Setelah mengambil napas, gadis itu menjawab, "Haruno Sakura."

Sasuke kini berdiri, berjalan dua langkah untuk berada di hadapan Sakura dan mulai merogoh saku; mengambil kunci borgol dan melepaskan—manusia yang kini menjadi—tawanannya. Ternyata keadaan terbalik itu bisa benar-benar terjadi.

Beberapa detik berlalu namun Sasuke tidak juga menemukan apa yang dia cari. Raut panik mulai bertengger di wajahnya kala menyadari hal itu. Sakura juga merasakan hal yang sama, bahwa pasti ada yang tidak beres dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh—mantan—tawanannya.

"Tidak. Jangan katakan jika…,"

"Sayangnya, dugaanmu benar," sahut Sasuke seraya menatap Sakura dengan pandangan horor.

Manusia yang saling bermusuhan itu saling pandang dalam diam. Mengerti akan isyarat mata yang ter-_transfer_ bahwa: Kunci borgol untuk membebaskan Sakura telah hilang.

"Apa yang telah kaulakukan, Bodoh? Kau berniat membunuhku, benar!?" teriak Sakura panik. Wajahnya semakin berkeringat menyadari kemungkinan dirinya akan berada di samping pintu mobil sampai akhir hidupnya.

Sasuke memejamkan mata. Menetralisirkan telinganya dari teriakan keras Sakura. Dia sama sekali tidak berencana demikian. Entahlah, meskipun dia merasa gadis itu menyebalkan, tidak tega juga jika Sakura terus dalam keadaan tersiksa.

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau ternyata sangat ceroboh! Aku tidak mau tahu! Pokoknya kau harus menemukan kunci itu!"

"Tenang..., tenanglah," ucap Sasuke seraya menyembunyikan raut panik sebisanya.

"Bodoh! Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Cepat temukan kuncinya atau cari akal agar aku bisa terbebas dari borgol sialan ini!"

Sasuke sempat terdiam beberapa detik. Namun mengingat dia bisa pulang hanya jika Sakura berada di sampingnya, dia lalu memasuki mobil tanpa suara.

.

.

Ino mengerutkan kening ketika sepasang _aquamarine_-nya konsentrasi mempelajari layar komputer. Di salah satu layar yang dipandangnya, hanya ada garis-garis putih pada _background _warna hitam dan terdapat benda merah bulat yang berkedip.

"Sasori, apa kau tidak merasa ada keganjilan?" tanya Ino pada atasan sekaligus kekasihnya.

Sasori menghentikan kegiatannya meminum kopi dan mendekati Ino untuk kemudian mengikuti arah pandang kekasih pirangnya. Seperti reaksi Ino, pria itu pun mengerutkan kening.

Titik merah yang seharusnya mengarah ke arah Konoha malah berjalan sebaliknya. Apa mungkin Sakura—titik merah itu—menemukan kendala di tengah jalan kemudian berbalik mencari jalan lain? Memangnya ada kendala apa di sana? Dan bukankah akan lebih jauh lagi jika dia tidak melewati jalan alternatif itu?

Ino mengarahkan pandangan pada Sasori seluruhnya. "Apa mungkin Sakura menemukan kendala?" tanyanya khawatir. Baiklah, meskipun di sini dia adalah selingkuhan pacar sahabatnya, dia juga masih memiliki kepedulian pada gadis itu.

"Kau sudah menghubunginya?" alih-alih menjawab, Sasori balik bertanya seraya balas menatap Ino.

"Sudah kucoba berkali-kali. Hanya saja aku tidak mendapatkan jawaban."

Sasori kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada komputer. "Dia tidak akan mendapat masalah. Kita tahu itu," hiburnya pada Ino. '_Dan aku sama sekali tidak peduli_,' lanjut pemilik sepasang mata warna _hazel_ itu tanpa menyuarakannya.

.

.

.

Sasuke masih berkutat dengan tas bawaan Sakura yang menurutnya dia bisa menemukan sesuatu yang bisa digunakan untuk membebaskan gadis malang menyebalkan itu. Namun sudah melewati beberapa menit dan dia belum juga menemukan benda yang tepat.

Yang dibawa Sakura tak ubahnya peralatan-peralatan membunuh seperti amunisi, belati, serangkaian alat aneh untuk mencuri, dan senapan. Tidak ada alat yang berguna sama sekali.

Tunggu dulu! Kenapa tidak terpikirkan sama sekali? Bukankah dia bisa menggunakan pistol untuk menghancurkan borgol?

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Sasuke mengambil salah satu pistol Sakura dan mengisinya dengan amunisi. "Kalau bukan karena aku ingin pulang, aku tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh ini," gumamnya lalu beranjak pergi, mendekati Sakura yang sedang berjuang melawan gigitan nyamuk.

"Lama sekali kau!?" tanya Sakura gusar seraya menggaruk tangannya yang tergigit serangga kecil bermoncong runcing itu.

"Kau seharusnya berterima kasih karena aku keluar membawa ini," kata Sasuke seraya menunjukkan senjata. "Jika aku tidak kasihan padamu, lebih baik aku tidur di dalam dan menutup jendela, membiarkanmu mati kelelahan di luar sini," lanjutnya sinis.

Melihat Sakura yang hanya terdiam seraya menatapnya tajam, Sasuke kembali bergerak dan mengacungkan pistol pada borgol.

"Tunggu!" teriak Sakura tiba-tiba. Tangan gadis itu yang terbebas terangkat di udara seperti seorang polisi lalu lintas yang menghentikan pengendara. "Apa kau tahu cara menggunakan senjata itu?"

Sasuke menurunkan pistolnya sejenak dan memandang lurus ke dalam mata gadis berambut merah muda itu sinis. Ya Tuhan, dia pikir dia sedang menculik siapa?

"Baiklah," kata Sakura setelah tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari lawan bicaranya. "Lanjutkan."

Sasuke kembali mengarahkan pistolnya dan tidak perlu menunggu satu detik, sebuah peluru telah meluncur mengenai rantai borgol dan melubangi atap mobil Sakura.

Sakura menghela napas lega setelah sebelumnya degup jantungnya berdetak tidak beraturan. Bagaimana jika keberuntungan tidak berpihak padanya dan peluru tadi melukai tangan gadis itu? Tidak bisa dia bayangkan.

"Sekarang, kutagih janjimu. Pulangkan aku!" perintah Sasuke tegas. Sorot mata pria itu tajam—berbeda dengan sebelum-sebelumnya yang terkesan mempermainkan dan menyepelekan.

"Jika aku melakukannya, apa kau akan membebaskanku?"

"Hanya jika aku pulang ke rumah dengan selamat dan utuh. Dan terutama, aku tidak kehilangan keperjakaanku."

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya!" tegas Sakura sebal. "Biarkan aku yang mengemudi," pintanya kemudian.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, tampak mempertimbangkan permintaan Sakura. Kedengarannya memang sepele. Tapi ingat, Sakura adalah musuhnya. Bisa saja gadis itu mengakali Sasuke sedemikian rupa dan malah menculiknya kembali.

Setelah beberapa menit berpikir, Sasuke mengangguk dan mengajukan satu syarat. "Aku akan menjaga alat-alat kriminalmu," katanya.

Sakura berjengit. "Tidak bisa! Itu milikku!"

"Tapi itu perjanjian," ucap Sasuke tenang. "Kau dan aku, saat ini mencari selamat. Kau mengemudi, mengantarkanku sampai rumah dan aku akan membebaskanmu dengan syarat aku menjaga peralatanmu."

"Bagaimana jika di tengah jalan nanti kau menembakku?"

"Tidak."

"Apa jaminannya?"

"Kau menyimpan seluruh amunisi dan aku pistolnya. Bagaimana?" usul Sasuke dengan kepala yang dimiringkan ke samping kanan dan mempertahankan wajah _cool_-nya. Ya ampun, pria itu bahkan masih sempat tebar pesona dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Baiklah. _Deal_...," kata Sakura akhirnya.

Tanpa menunggu lama, gadis itu melangkah masuk sementara Sasuke berputar untuk duduk di kursi penumpang. Selanjutnya, tangan pria tampan itu bergerak cekatan—merogoh isi tas Sakura dan membagi amunisi pada gadis di sampingnya. Sesuai perjanjian.

Setelah kegiatan kecil itu selesai, Sakura mulai menghidupkan mesin mobil dan menginjak gas dengan santai.

Gadis berparas—lumayan—ayu itu menyeka keringat dan mendesah. Ada sejuta masalah yang mengganggu pikirannya saat ini. Apakah dia akan benar-benar menuruti perintah korbannya atau menyelesaikan misi?

Dia sudah tidak memiliki benda apa pun untuk mengikat atau mengamankan Uchiha Sasuke. Dengan bodohnya gadis itu hanya membawa satu borgol dan ternyata malah berakhir dengan dirinya yang _terikat_.

Lalu, bagaimana caranya dia menyerang Uchiha? Sakura memang memiliki dua belati yang tersimpan di saku pahanya. Hanya saja, akan percuma karena sekali lagi—dia tidak memiliki alat untuk menahan Sasuke.

Sedangkan jika dibunuh? Tidak! Tidak! Itu bukan misinya. Danzou menginginkan Uchiha Sasuke dibawa hidup-hidup. Selain itu, dia tidak pernah membunuh. Selama dia menggeluti pekerjaan ini, dia hanya melumpuhkan lawannya dengan menembak tidak di bagian vital.

Tapi jika dia melepaskan Sasuke...

Ya Tuhan ... justru dia sendiri yang akan terancam! Sakura yakin Danzou tidak akan mengampuninya. Jangan mengharapkan perlindungan dari Sasori karena dia sendiri tunduk pada si Tua Bangka itu, tuannya saat ini.

"Sebaiknya jangan merencanakan sesuatu. Percepat laju kendaraan ini," perintah Sasuke.

Saat Sakura melihat Sasuke, pria itu tidak memandangnya. Tatapannya serius dan lurus ke depan, menghadap jalanan.

Baiklah. Untuk sementara dia akan menuruti kemauan Uchiha ini dan dia akan memikirkan rencana selanjutnya.

Sakura memasukkan gigi untuk bersiap mengebut. Namun naasnya, saat baru saja gadis bermata sehijau batu _emerald_ itu menginjak gas dengan kuat. Sesuatu yang buruk kembali terjadi. _Truck_ butut miliknya bukannya menambah kecepatan malah semakin melambat. Untuk selanjutnya, jalan _truck_ itu tersendat dan mesin pun mati.

Sakura menoleh tegang pada Sasuke yang ternyata juga menoleh padanya. Raut wajah pria itu terlihat heran dengan alis dan dahi yang mengerut sempurna. Sementara Sakura sendiri menganga dan matanya seakan hampir keluar.

"Apa yang...?" Sasuke bertanya dengan tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Sepertinya kita kehabisan bahan bakar."

**Bersambung**

.

.

.

_**Sophie's Note**_: Yah ... akhirnya _chapter_ dua apdet! Maaf karena—mungkin—terlalu lama. Tapi mau gimana lagi? Hobiku kan emang ngaret. **#dicincang**

Semoga _chapter_ ini memuaskan _reader_, dan memang adegan _action_-nya cuma dikit. Tapi ini kan ada _genre adventure_-nya juga, jadi yah ... gitu deh! Hohooo... Dan oya, Sakura itu memang pacarnya Sasori dan Ino itu selingkuhannya. Itulah kenapa di _chapter_ pertama ada Ino yang tergagap ngomong sama Sakura. Mungkin Ino emang habis ngelakuin sesuatu? Entahlah. xD

Umm ... satu pertanyaanku. Apa Sasuke di sini terlalu _OOC_? Aku emang bikin dia sedikit jail, tapi aku juga berusaha mempertahankan sisi _cool_-nya di deskripsi.

Buat _reviewer_ maupun _silent reader_, terimakasih karena sudah mampir. Buat yang udah nge-_fave_ dan nge-_alert_ jugak. Sekali lagi terima kasih. Maaf gabisa bales satu-satu. Tapi percayalah, aku ngucapin makasih buat semuanya. I lup yu ol.

Barangkali ada kritik, saran, kongkrit, dan sebagainya, monggo tulis di _review_.

_**Sankyuu vo Riding**_.


End file.
